Smouldering Red
by Aegri Somnia Vana
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Her blood felt like a blinding, delicious and numbing drug. He was vulnerable. He was addicted. [Dedicated to the amazing AlishaUPandOUT]


**Smouldering Red**

The first thing she remembered was the blazing amethyst soaking her in smothering fiery torment. He did not say a word just let the pools of lilac pierce her skin and strip her of everything─ her wards, her pain, her joy, anger, despair until she felt nothing… nothing but emptiness.

The soft bangs of silky chestnut-brown strands fell down her eyes, the tawny hazel penetrating through them.

It was raining.

The dim patter of the watery globules against the pavement felt like all she could hear. The silence stretched like a dull and painful reminder as she stared at the colour-ripped snowy white hair clinging to his face, to the nape of his neck, brushing over the mark etched in his skin.

He took a step towards her.

She stood frozen, entranced and captivated.

A burst of scarlet flickered through the amethyst depths and a strained sigh escaped him as he neared her.

She was trapped, she knew, but she could not bring herself to want to resist.

Everything about him was enthralling and alluring. She felt herself drawn to him. Knowing that this situation she was pulling herself into was dangerous and deadly, she still did nothing, and just stared.

"Zero…"

His name spilled from her lips like a melodious drug, which only seemed to aggravate his hunger, his need. He could not stand the way she stood there, drenched red silk curling around her frame, embracing every curve with unabashed firmness. He gulped. The bright red of her plump lips pulled him closer until he found himself standing in front of her. So willing, so luscious.

Her lips were parted, he noticed, her cheeks flushed as she stared at him. The faint splash of rain-water felt like a warning to him, the more closer he dragged himself towards her. He could smell the delicious scent, the metallic glide, the salty aftertaste. He needed her… her blood, the feel of her - her soft delicate lips on him, trailing paths over his skin and melding with his, so he could savour and ravish every inch of her.

He was looming over her, gaze penetrating her with such intensity that she felt all energy get wrenched away from her, leaving her exposed and wanting.

"Zero…" she repeated.

His hands clasped around her waist, pulling her towards him. His touch was cold but still managed to induce a warming tingle through her as she leaned into his touch, submissively giving in to his ways.

He could not want her. He could not need her. He could not lust for her blood, he knew, but he still did.

Her arms tenderly moved up his body, leaving a burning trail fueling his desire as they made way up his chest to drape around his neck. He could feel the warmth seep through the wringing wet clothes sticking to both their bodies as he leaned down, resting his lips against her neck.

A dulcet sigh escaped her smouldering red lips. He groaned as he let his lips brush against her skin, trying to restrain himself, his inner demons and feral instincts. He would not.

He would not harm her.

He could not harm her.

She moaned when his tongue trailed a wet path to the crook of her neck, resorting to tormenting kisses that caused her to arch herself into him, craving and coveting.

"Don't…" He rasped out, a husky tone laced through his voice. "Don't do this, Yuki…"

His control was beginning to diminish and weaken, he knew.

He wanted to push her away from him and never look back. She did not deserve this, did not deserve him.

He could not…

He-

The blinding red took hold of him, engulfing him and mercilessly giving way to his hunger as he bit down hard.

Her blood felt like a blinding, delicious and numbing drug. He was vulnerable. He was addicted.

Sucking in, he tasted the salty metallic taste and her quiet whimper caused him to bite down harder.

She tasted...exquisite, and he knew he should stop, that he was hurting her.

But he did not.

He could not.

Fingers grasping the cloth covering her desperately, he tried to satiate his need and she let him. He wanted to tell her to stop, to push him away and yell at him for what he did, for how he did it and then leave forever so he could never harm her again. But she did not. She simply let him.

And he could not stop.

The last thing she remembered was the scrape of his fangs and the moan spilling from her lips as she lost all feeling, all sanity - herself... to him. Always him.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is dedicated to the great **AlishaUPandOUT**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MATE! May you have a great day! *hands you a big fat bag of caramel* I hope you liked this!


End file.
